


后来

by xiaoshuang



Category: quanzhigaoshou
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoshuang/pseuds/xiaoshuang
Summary: 道具预警，假车





	后来

“大人，晚宴已经开始了。”隔着厚重的冷杉木门，身着厚重黑色修道服的侍女微微躬身，轻声提醒。  
木门应声而开，一双黑色的长靴出现在她的视线里面。  
“走吧。”男人把金色的镂空面具扣在脸上，像是刚刚从融化的金水里面拿出的铁块，边角处透露出点点焦黑的痕迹，在遮住的皮肤上面烙下疤痕，衬的裸露出来的那些更加靓丽。那张面具遮住了他大半张脸，只留下半个唇角和半个下巴。  
而现在那半个下巴扬了扬，可怜的侍女只能把头埋的更低，让自己的视线只能看见那锃亮的皮鞋头和那下面的一小块地毯。  
作为吸血鬼猎人，一叶知秋对于吸血鬼实在算不上友好，最近的功绩就是一个人端了一个吸血鬼亲王的巢穴；而作为人类，一叶知秋对于人类本身也称不上是喜欢。他只是在做这么一个工作，并且享受狩猎和追逐的乐趣而已。他就像是站在天上，俯瞰万物，并给予万物一样的评价。  
无心无情的审判者。  
然而现在这个审判者勾起了唇角，“去看看我的宠物准备的怎么样了。”

囚室里面的蜡烛灭了个干净，剩下点点的火星子溅在凹凸不平的石砖地上，热度融化了些许污渍，填满凹陷，结成新的一层污垢，等着下一双铁靴或者是皮鞭，抽开淤泥，露出深埋其下的污秽。  
就像是他，和他的种群，生来徘徊于生与死的界限，没有生人敢与之为伴，也无死神敢将其收去。零落的活在这个世界上，靠着别人赏赐下来的一口血活着，守着那一点无足轻重的自尊，保着那无处可用的虚衔。  
只要用上花言巧语，加上那么一点点真心，就拿出人类的那颗贪婪的、印满世间繁华的心中间的，若有若无的，一点点。就能让一个自诩亲王的吸血鬼，输的一无所有，心甘情愿。  
感觉到残留在后穴的冰凉液体，在重力的牵引下顺着腿跟往下流，身上的衣服早就已经在下午的性事里面全部撕破，只留下几片残留的布料，可怜兮兮的挂在腿根脚踝，被乌七八糟的液体全部浸透，喻文州动了动被银棒钉在一起的手腕，感觉到那里的血肉被又一次的撕裂开，又以鲜血都来不及流下的速度愈合，熟悉的疼痛，证明他还在这世间不死不活的停驻。  
熟悉的脚步声顺着走廊响起，然后是厚重木门打开的声音，材质和下午完全不同的靴子扣在石阶上却是一样的韵律。  
被囚禁的亲王抬眼看着这个亲手把自己送进监狱的男人，这个天天送上门给自己当备用血库的男人，发现他脸上的面具换成了他再熟悉不过的镂空金缕，带着熟悉的焦黑边缘的那个，他曾经亲手摘下，又亲手将其扔进火炉的面具，很显然，男人在彻底占据他住了四千年的居所之后，又把这个东西翻找了出来。  
想着一向在战场上所向披靡的一叶之秋，趴在地上满头大汗的在一堆熏黑的木炭里翻找的样子，喻文州竟然不合时宜的有点像笑。  
“想什么呢？”面前的男人露出的那一小部分唇角滑出一个戏谑的弧度，伸手抚上血族的面颊，“关在这儿很久了吧，也应该给你透透风了。”  
银棒被修长的手指握住，连同上面的血肉一起拔下，长时间锁着双手的银棒中间都染上了诡异的血色，向两边呈现渐变的颜色。  
骤然失去唯一支撑物的血族，整一个都摔在地上。受到严重伤害的手腕，因为缺少血液补充，暂时还不能动弹，一个多月没用过，又被操软了的脚也也暂时用不上力道。光着屁股跌到石砖上的感觉实在算不上好，更何况还有腿间各种体液混杂的脏污和不知道多久没有处理过的石板地。  
银棒被仔细的用白帕子包起来，塞到口袋里面。叶修抄起了坐在地上的喻文州，把血族的头摁到自己的锁骨处。守在旁边眼观鼻鼻观心一眼都不敢乱嫖的侍女马上就递上了一块长浴巾，于是喻文州就被从头到脚裹了一圈，只留下一个埋在男人脖颈处的脑袋，满鼻子都是男人身上的味道。  
“喝吧。”男人说，摁了摁他的头。  
一时间没有收回去獠牙磕在了男人的皮肤上，拉出一道血口子，血的香味在许久没有得到抚慰的吸血鬼的感知中太过鲜明太过明亮，让他忍不住伸出舌头拭去那些渗出来的血珠子。伤口在唾液的作用下很快就愈合了，然而獠牙又在那块肌肤上扒拉出一道又一道口子，一次又一次愈合。  
就像是要撕开在那块肌肤下面跳动的心脏，将其吞吃入腹，然后任由那个东西在胃里面膨胀，将整个内里伤的鲜血淋漓。  
他一边沉醉，一边挣扎。  
越挣扎，越沉沦。

颠簸的停止是在他感觉到水汽的时候。他的眼睛被皮布蒙上，身体被放进水里面，手指伸进后穴里面温柔的搅动，引出被封在内里的浊液。  
“叶修。”他小声的叫道。  
“嗯。”男人手上的动作不停，又组装起了简易的灌肠器，“可能会有点涨，你忍一忍。”  
于是水流涌进他的肠道，不难受，但是无法视物的处境和大开双腿任人宰割的动作都让人感到不安。那点儿鼓胀就特别充实，感觉就像被什么东西寄生在了身体里面，让他怀胎三月，让他不知所措，直到叶修拍了拍他的屁股，让他夹紧后面不要漏出来的时候才回过神来。还没等他给自己今天一直出神的行为找个借口，就被放到坐便器上面，压住了小腹。  
“——！”硬生生的把呻吟压制在喉咙内里，水流顺着重力欢快的碾过前列腺，又冲出他紧闭的穴口，敏感点被持续挤压的快感和仿若失禁的羞耻一起从尾椎骨传到脑子，再蔓延到四肢百骸。而快感的施与者，那个端坐在王座上面的暴君，只是恩赐般的舔过血族眼角溢出的泪水，然后让这个过程重复上三四遍，直到灌肠后的水清澈如初。  
“你看见了吗？”暴君问，一只手上握着他已经完全肿胀的性器，另外一只手上拿着一套从项圈、口球，再到肛假阳具、尿道堵一应俱全的束缚皮革。  
“我看见了。”喻文州回答。  
看见了那从血液深处给予他的答案。

天花板画满耶稣救世的壁画，螺旋式上升的阶梯绕着整个大厅一路上升，中间形成一个天井，侧面彩色的玻璃窗描绘着圣人的模样，脑后的光圈闪耀，天井正中间放着木质的蓬盖，螺旋状的四柱上升，中间的王座却是不见了踪影，大厅尽头一排一排的座椅此刻被堆放排挤到四周，在中央形成狂欢的圣地。  
很难相信一直以救世者自称，奉行圣经奥义的吸血鬼猎人协会竟然可以光明正大的举行这样的集会，然而不知道从什么时候开始，这样的狂欢几乎成为一种传统，在满月的深夜，这群凝视着深渊的猎人彻彻底底的化为深渊，将人性最底层的欲望淋漓尽致的挥洒到“非我族类”的身上。  
参与宴会的有最上层的顶级吸血鬼猎人，也有最下层的新晋猎人；有最具有价值的吸血鬼亲王，也有最为卑贱的人血两族混血；有站着的施虐者，也有跪着爬着的被虐者。  
在这一天，血猎们将平日里面活捉到的吸血鬼“略加装饰”，作为可以任意施为的宠物牵到大厅中央，交换，炫耀，展示，使用。  
然而今年这次依旧如常举行，但是哪里又有点不同。  
叶修摘下了他的面具，又拿出一个纯黑的扣在趴跪在地上的吸血鬼脸上，吸血鬼的皮肤本来就苍白，现在还在嘴巴里面塞了个口球，更加上了点水光，配上纯黑的半脸面具，禁欲又色情。脖颈上的项圈上引出一条纯银的链子，一头绑在血猎的手臂上，另一头连着夹在乳头上的夹子，那上面倒是细细裹着黑胶，免得和血肉长到一起去。同一根铁链上还连着下面的阴茎环和尿道堵，再往下是被结结实实埋在后穴里面的粗大假阳具，这样的设计只要“宠物”有一点点跟不上主人的步伐，或者主人想要处罚宠物，只需要轻轻拉扯铁链，就能刺激到身上所有的敏感点。乳头上下两条黑色的皮革微微陷进肉里，更加显得乳头充血一样的红。同样材质的皮革还环绕在胯部和大腿内侧，凸显的那一堆软肉像是哪个成熟妇人的蜜桃臀。  
这样的束缚让吸血鬼有点不适应，他配合着叶修爬了几步，被扯的浑身一个激灵，忍不住趴下来缓缓，旁边的男人投来关切的目光，“还行吗？”  
他嘴巴里面塞了口塞，说不清楚字，只能微微点头，结果不小心又扯到了一下，顿时又疼又爽，眼里面忍不住泛出了点生理性的眼泪。  
“呦呵，小兄弟，调教着呢？”  
叶修把黏在喻文州脸上的目光收回来，看着面前这个有点年纪的猎人——他不认得，想来也不算是什么重要人物——就那种平日里面看到一叶之秋连屁都不敢放一个的那种，于是他只是冷冷淡淡的点了头，回了个嗯字。  
那老兄似乎还没放弃，“这货色倒是看起来不错嘛，小兄弟你自己抓的？很厉害的嘛，平时部门没看见你，新来的？跟你讲，吸血鬼就是一个欠字，这调教不能太温和，要抽的时候就要狠狠抽，要罚的时候就得狠狠罚。”话说着就要来拉他手上牵的银链子。  
叶修瞬间黑了脸，扣住了男人不老实的手腕：“不劳驾了。”  
男人只觉得被扣住的手腕像是凝固在钢铁里一样，根本无法拔出，他慌不择路的看向面前这个人的双眼，只觉得自己像是被什么东西钉死在砧板上的鱼，等着刀将他一点一点的剥皮削骨。  
“你你你，你想怎么样，臭小子——”男人拼了命想要把自己的手从桎梏中解脱出来，然而就算是青筋爆上耳根都无法办到。  
“滚——”叶修猛地甩开男人的手，力道直接把人带了个踉跄。  
此刻的他，才真正的褪去了那一层温和的外壳，露出尖锐固执的内里，露出心里面真正的深渊，才真正像那个站在金字塔顶峰的男人。  
狼烟滚滚，战火硝烟。

之后的进程非常顺利，身着这样服装的喻文州除了脸上的黑色面具可以让人撇上两眼之外，一切都那么的融合氛围。而摘下面具、收敛起一身光芒的叶修，只不过是血猎协会里面一个名不见经传的小透明而已，没有人会注意。他就这样牵着吸血鬼亲王，沿着宴会的边厅，一路走到门外。  
守门的两个小年轻已经非常习惯猎人会在这个时候带着一两个宠物出去打野战，要求出门也没有大的问题，更何况猎人非常上道的往两人手里塞了金币之后。  
叶修牵着喻文州走进了森林，在确定没有人可以看到之后，一把把跪在地上的吸血鬼打横抱了起来，快步走向他之前放了马车地方。  
“没跪疼吧？”他一边赶路一边低声唠叨，“协会对于监狱的看守太严了，我根本没法把你弄出来，也只有这个时候可以随意进出了。真是——”  
“我都看到了。”伸手解开绑着口球的皮带，吸血鬼在黑色的面具里面眯起眼睛，扒拉着男人的脖子，去够上面的唇，轻轻点了点，“我都知道。”  
你的挣扎，你的决意，你的计划，你的爱。  
我全部都能从你的血里面感觉到。  
所以他愿意来这牢狱里面走一遭，所以他愿意打这个赌，愿意放手让这个男人确定自己的心意。  
而他，确实不负他。

“我说，阿修，难得我穿这一身，到了安全的地方不要浪费了。”  
“我觉得现在就可以。”  
“唔——那，那追兵......”  
“不要管他们，我玩了把大的。”

隐藏在森林深处的教堂燃起冲天大火，红色的烈焰烧了半边天。  
坍圮的彩色玻璃渐渐融化，耶稣的光辉依旧照耀信徒。


End file.
